wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 2.3.0 (undocumented changes)
General *New hippogryph Flying Mount added. Costs and requires with Cenarion Expedition.Cost of Elite Flying by Bornakk *New neutral flightpath in the Hatchet Hills in Ghostlands, just outside Zul'Aman. The flight path is connected to Light's Hope Chapel in Eastern Plaguelands (both sides) and Tranquillien in Ghostlands (Horde only); the flight master is Kiz Coilspanner. **It goes without saying that with the addition of this new flight path, flights from Quel'thalas to Lordaeron and beyond are now possible, making the game flow a bit smoother. *The font used to display numerics on UI bars has changed from Arial Narrow (as in chat boxes) to Friz Quadrata TT (as in user and guild names). *Drinking system messages have been expanded to include what a person getting drunk is drinking. (Example: "Thatoneguy seems a little tipsy from the Rhapsody Malt.") * Track Humanoids now distinguish allies and hostile targets. * Guild Information panel now features a 'Log' button, which shows invites, removals, promotions and demotions. Number of log lines it retains unknown at this time. Auction House * New Auction House API(QueryAuctionItems(getAll)) allows you to scan the whole Auction House. This can only be used once every 15 minutes. PvP *There are a few new pvp oriented trinkets for 2.3. All versions of the trinket have a click effect to gain 1750 max health (kind of like the old lifegiving gem effect), along with a passive effect (your choice of 47 spell damage, 40 spell crit rating, 80 attack power, 40 melee crit rating, or 88 healing). Arenas *New Arena System: Personal Ratings **The Personal Rating will be unique for each team the character belongs to. **It will rise and fall using the same formula as the Team Ratings. **It will only be affected by the games that the player plays in, not all team games. **Eligibility for end of season rewards will be determined by the Personal Rating, which must be within 100 of the team's rating. **It can't be padded by joining a new team. The Personal Rating will reset for the bracket when a new team is joined. *'Season Three' - Season Three gear will require a certain amount of arena rating points. Furthermore, the rating requirement is based on a new personal arena rating that is independent for each member on a team. **Weapon Rating - 1850 **Shoulder Rating - 2000 Battlegrounds *New Battleground rewards: Boots, Belt, and Bracers * Season 1 arena rewards will be available from the battleground honor vendors.2.3 and You on Raiding the Metagame, AJS.COM * Capturing a mine in Alterac Valley now will give to your side 1 reinforcement per 45 seconds. If your team control both mines you will get 2 reinforcements per 45 seconds. Classes Hunters *Untalented firing range of 5-35 yards, eliminating the deadzone. *There is a rumors that it is no longer possible to Feign Dead in middle of boss encounter to leave combat. Mean now you can't FD+Drink or FD+Feed Pet. Maybe just a bug though. *There is a rumors that now Viper sting is first to dispell debuff, e.g if your target got Viper Sting + poison from Scropid pet or snake trap Viper Sting will be removed first. *It is no longer possible to keep freezed 2 targets in same time. Mage *Ice Block no longer stops character from falling. i.e. You will continue falling after you have activated it, and will absorb any fall damage if you land while in the block. Warlock *Spellstone has had its use text fixed and now properly says that it dispels instead of removes magical effects. *Soulstone animation now appears on the target of the stone and not the casting warlock. *"Aura" animation on targets of Siphon Life Warrior * A number of abilities are currently bugged on the test realm, seemingly the result of tinkering with abilities that have a minimum range. Pets * Hunter and warlock pet will no longer fall to Twisting Nether and die while flying in zone were your mount auto changed to Dragonmaw Netherdrake. Professions Cooking *New recipes added for fish found near Karazhan and Zul'Aman *A new recipe for Skullfish Soup will allow cooks to create a mana regenerative consumable with a ‘well-fed’ buff that requires one of the new types of fish found near Karazhan and Zul’Aman. Enchanting * All old world dungeons have had their loot revisited. Players will now find that all loot dropped inside instances will be of (blue) quality. This would effectively increase the availability of and possibly for enchanters restricted to running pre-BC dungeons, and in a trickle-down effect, to the rest of the server population. Herbalism * Herbs now have a sparkle effect to make them easier to spot. * Motes of Life and Primal Lifes are now able to be placed in herb bags. Leatherworking * Greatly reduced maths needed to craft all drums (no longer need primals, only different kinds of common leather) and drims got 50 charges now (was 30 before) * New +10 stamina armor patches can be learned from leatherworking trainer. Reques 350 skill to craft. * Rebalanced skill requements to craft all drums. * Due varios chages to drums skill requements, new armor patches, gloves reinforcements and new quevers there is possible to reach 370 Leatherwoking skill or even 375 by crafting only blue items. Quests * Lord Illidan Stormrage — The trip from Netherwing Ledge to Shattrath on Yarzil's back is much faster now. Items *Badges of Justice will also be available off Karazhan and Zul'Aman bosses. You will be rewarded 1-3 Badges of Justice per boss..... However it looks buged or so: Maiden and Moroes drope 2 badges (was a blue post that none boss before opera will drop more then 1 badge); Opera event enchounter will not reward a badge. *Rogues now may see lock-picking skill requment on lockboxes. *Runes of Teleportation and Runes of Portals now stack in lots of 20, up from 10. The sound the runes make have also changed. World Environment * Boats and Zeppelins that carry players are now populated with NPC crews, some of which are vendors. The boats also now rock side-to-side while moving. * The boat between Teldrassil and Darkshore, and the one between the Forgotten Coast and Feathermoon Stronghold now use the night elf ship model, rather than the human ship model. * All Netherdrake mounts will now leave a trail of energy behind them while traveling. * Inn in Sanctum of the Sun (Scryer city in Shadowmoon Valley) is no longer flagged as an inn area. There is still an innkeeper, but you no longer get the rested bonus. Sound *Night elf and Dwarven inns have new music added. *Karazhan has 14 new soundtracks for different parts of the dungeon. *New music have been added to the Temple of the Moon in Darnassus. *The option for "Sound at Character" has been removed from the interface. All sound is now at the character by default, **According to a BLUE forum post, the following commands disable sound at character: /console Sound_ListenerAtCharacter 0 or add this to the WTF/Config.wtf SET Sound_ListenerAtCharacter "0" References 2.3.0